


Home?

by MisakiSachio



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Prison, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiSachio/pseuds/MisakiSachio
Summary: For the last 2 years Mickey has been locked up in prison. During his time there, he has a lot of time to think about his past and relationship with Ian.What happens when he gets out? And why the fuck is Lip here?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
This a little something that was supposed to be one part thing.  
Well, I am about halfway done and have five chapters already.  
I hope you like it, and I plan on posting every Tuesday.
> 
> -MisakiSachio

Week. Only one more week, and Mickey gets out of this place. Just seven more days filled with boredom, and he will get to see him. His Ian. He has no idea how he survived those last two years, locked up behind the bars, without him, and relatively sane. Or as much sane as one can remain among some of the worst scum of society. Mickey wonders how does Ian copes with his sickness, without him to help him through it, to remind him that the bad days are worth living through to get to the good ones. Did he get the spot in EMT? He hopes so. It was always Ian’s dream to help people, whether it was his own family and trying to get them a better life or through that stupid idea of going to the army or helping to save lives of those who can't do it on their own. He was selfless. Even when he broke Mickey’s heart, he did it to protect him. Ian tried to set Mickey free. Tried to make him see that he is not worth the pain he can cause. Ian wanted to keep him safe, even if it would mean breaking both of their hearts in the process.

Mickey was angry at first. Angry at Ian for trying to destroy the only good thing in Mickey’s shitty life, trying to destroy everything they fought for, all those years of uncertainty and near insanity. He understands now. He gets why Ian did what he did. He knows that Ian only wanted to keep Mickey away from the pain that would inevitably come, pain that is a very common companion to people with bipolar disorder. Mickey knows that Ian was desperate not to become a mirror image of Frank and Monica. He did not want the passionate moments of love and happiness, immediately followed by immense pain. Ian loved him too much to allow that to happen. But Mickey won’t let that happen. He made sure that even though he is locked up - he still wants to kill that bitch - Ian would get professional help. He forced Mandy and the rest of Gallagher clan to admit Ian into a hospital, to finally get the help he needs and proper medication. Mickey is sure that Ian cursed him for that. Denial is a bitch. But Mickey knows that the only way for them to get over all the heartbreak is for Ian to be stable and accepting of his condition. 

Mickey does not know what happened during those two years. He never got to see Ian. Mandy visited him a few times during his time there, but he was never able to get anything of importance from her. Only once she let slip that Ian got a job and is looking for his own place. To get away from the craziness of Gallagher residence. He felt kind of useless after that. Ian is out there, getting his life together, maybe even moving on, and Mickey is sitting here doing nothing all day but getting into fights with other inmates. One day he decides to get a tattoo. He immortalizes Ian’s name across his chest. He misses Ian so much.

Mickey hopes Ian doesn’t blame himself for all the shit that happened between them. Because mickey does not blame him anymore, he did at first. He blamed Ian for all the pain between them, but He now knows that it is bullshit. It is not Ian's fault. If there is someone to blame, then it is Monica for being stupid enough to have children even though she knew she could pass it onto them. Mickey is happy she did, though. She is the one that gave birth to Ian. The only good thing she ever did. Don’t take him wrong. He would kill the bitch in a moment without any hesitation, but he can’t help himself but be slightly grateful to her for Ian’s existence. His Ian. His beautiful batshit crazy b- what even is he now? Before Mickey was too afraid to allow Ian to call them boyfriends, now he wants nothing more. 

He has a few regrets in his life. One is that he didn’t try more to have a better relationship with the only other person who cared about him, his baby sister Mandy. For a long time, she was the only one he allowed to get close to him. It’s no wonder. They used to hide from their father together. Their older brothers created a hole in the back panel of the only functioning wardrobe in their house, and Mickey and Mandy frequently spend hours a day there, trying to pretend they live better lives and that someone will come soon to save them from Terry. No one did for a long time. But then one day there was suddenly the person Mickey was willing to go against his father, to fight, to live a decent life for. He got scared. He never had anything like that before, and he didn’t want to allow Tarry to take this away from him as well. So he pushed him away. Tried his damndest to scare Ian away, but the redhead is more stubborn than Mickey, and he stuck around like a fucking leech. And now they are separated by their own mistakes. Ian’s disorder, Mickey’s time behind bars, and their inability to fucking communicate are what got them where they are now. But he still loves him. Is the last though on Mickey's mind as he allows himself to fall asleep on the uncomfortable prison bunk bed. Fuck, he loves him.


	2. SHUT UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is out of prison. But where exactly?  
Who has left the note?   
And most importantly - Where is Ian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
slight warning, this chapter is full of feelings. :D  
And so far the longest.  
Hope you like it.
> 
> \- MisakiSachio

He is getting out today. It’s weird. He spent so much time locked up, staring at these unchanging gray walls. But after today he will not have to spend here even a minute.No more of the disgusting mush they call food, no more annoying felons waiting in shadows to cause troubles, no more grumpy prison guards looking for any reason to put you into solitary confinement but most importantly no more fucking time without Ian. He hopes. 

He doesn’t know where Ian is or whether they will be able to get back together. He wants to build their life together. To find a decent job with decent pay where he won’t feel the need to kill other people, or at least bash their skulls in. Get a place he can call his own a place where he grow old, retire, and spend his days lamenting the terrible youth of the modern era. He wants to reconcile with his only son, Yevgeny. He should be five now. Would he even remember Mickey? He was three when he was locked up, maybe that bitch of his mother made sure Yev wouldn’t know who his father was. Perhaps it’s a good thing. Mickey doesn’t think he could be a good father, look at the example he had, his own fucking father tries to kill him for finding his happiness in life. Terry wanted to take it away, but Mickey will fight to keep that happiness with all his might, even if it would kill him.

\--

Fresh air. How strange. It is not something you miss, until the moment you realize you didn’t have it. The Inside of the prison smells. It smells of a disgusting combination of sweat, jizz, shit, and piss. It disgusting at times, but you get used to it, or you get to throw up or faint at all the times of a day, so you don’t have much of choice. Mickey takes a deep breath and looks into the rising sun. How poetic, could him getting out at dawn mean that he has a chance to change his life around? Nah, Probably just office sluts trying to get him out of their sight as soon as possible. For them, he is just another Milkovich spawn. Someone replaceable. Someone who will never amount to anything in life. It’s okay; he doesn’t care what they think. What he cares about, though, is the fact that he is out, and he has no fucking idea how to get home. He didn’t really get a chance to contact Mandy or anyone who could get him a lift. He resigned himself to go back inside to make a call when he notices a familiar car in the distance. 

It’s Gallagher’s car. Is it- Ian? No, it isn’t. As the car gets close, he can see how good and repaired it looks. What the- Is fucking Lip Gallagher picking his ass? 

“Get in Bitch”

Mickey is staring with open mouth. What the fuck is going on? He gets into the car, half expecting Svet to start screaming at him for not getting more money, for not being able to provide for her, and half expecting the asshole to kick him out again and drive away in some sick joke. But there is only Lip in the car, and he doesn’t speak, just starts driving away. To say Mickey was confused would be an understatement.

“The fuck Gallagher?”

“What?”

What is he playing at? Since when is Lip nice to him? But most importantly, why is there Lip and not Ian? Maybe he send his brother to pick Micky up? If the answer is yes, then where is Ian now? Is there- oh fuck please tell him there is not a welcome back party, that is something he really doesn’t want to deal with right now. He is too hungry and horny for that.

“Stop with the bullshit,” snaps Mickey at him, “What is going on? Why are you picking me up and whe- where are you taking me?”

Lip rolls his eyes at him. “I’m picking you up because no one else has time right now. I’m driving you to where I am supposed to, and no, I will not tell you where and Ian is- you’ll find out,” what is that stupid grin for? The fuck is going on? Is this some poorly executed plan to kidnap him and make him pay for all the shit he did?

At this point, they arrived at the center of the south side. Nothing changed here, the same old beaten down building, junkies hiding behind dumpsters, whore on every corner and shit everywhere. It's honestly a surprise how much it stayed the same shithole it was before. And is that? Yep, fucking Frank Gallagher blasting a stream of vomit onto some poor old lady. 

“What’s that grin for?” Asks Lip. “Well, nevermind, we are here. Get out. Don’t really want to look at your ugly face anymore.” With that, he kicks Mickey out of the car and speeds away.

“Asshole!” Screams behind him, Mickey.

He looks around. Where is he? He was in this part of the town only once before, and that was for robbery attempt gone wrong, nearly got fucking shot here. It’s somewhere near the Northside. He looks at the door of the house. He is standing in front of and notices a small piece of paper sticking to it. He goes closer and sees that there is something written on it. 

“Go up to flat 394,” He reads out loud. “What the fuck? Why would anyone just-” He stops himself, and his heartbeat kicks up a notch because he recognizes the messy handwriting. He would recognize it everywhere. Memories of little black journal jump from the back of his mind. Ian. He sprints up the stairs. Breathlessly he runs up few flights of stairs and stops in his tracks before a large glass door with a sign that reads: 390-399. Here. 

He forcefully opens the door, it slams into a wall leaving tiny crack, but he doesn’t care, looking around he tries to see to which side of the hallway should he go. The room closes to him reads 397, and the one behind it has a sign of 398. He goes to the opposite side of those. He runs down the short hallway and goes around the corner, knocking a dead-looking plant in his hurry. Mickey comes to an abrupt stop before the room. 394. He goes to open the door but hesitates. 

What is behind it? Who is waiting there? Is it Svet? Maybe Terry got out from prison as well and is looking for his fag of a son to finish what he couldn’t do those years ago at Alibi. It would actually make sense for Lip to be kind to him if that would be the case. Well, if it’s Terry, at least, he will get the chance to get rid of the big fuck and make Yev’s life a little bit easier to go through. He puts his palm onto a doorknob, as he does he notices just how sweaty his palms are, and pushes the door open.

A clean open space greets Mickey, that is a combination of a living room with a small kitchen. Large windows cover more than half of the wall, letting in the sun. He looks around and is going to call out whether someone is here when he notices a movement on his left side. Paranoid and still jumpy from prison, he abruptly turns, with raised arm, prepared to either attack or defend himself if needed. When he looks properly at the one that made the movement, he freezes on the spot. It’s him. It really is him.

“Hey, Mick.”

“I-Ian?”

Ian grins at him. 

“Surprise?” his voice quivers. He hesitantly comes closer to Mickey. It looks like he wants to hug him, but he stops himself before he can touch him. The atmosphere is charged with uncertainty and sexual tension. Ian looks down, not able to withstand the intense feelings between them. Turning around, he goes to the large windows looking out onto the street illuminated by the afternoon sun. 

“I missed you,” still looking down; he refuses to turn and face Mickey again, waiting for him to do the next step. The step that is going to symbolize the rest of their relationship. The step that will show them whether they are going to be able to get through all the shit or if all those fights they went through will break them apart. 

“I know that I fucked up. And I know you probably hate me. I honestly would not be surprised; I hate myself for all I did.” He is so nervous he starts rambling; it was always one of his weird things, talking a mile a second. “But I got better, I swear. I have a job now. I- Well, I’m not EMT like I wanted, but I got a job in a pharmacy. It's a good job, pays well, and gets the bills paid.” Mickey steps a little closer to him, but Ian doesn’t notice, too caught up in his mind. Desperately trying to tell Mickey everything he needs to.

“And I help Lana with Yevy, which I know you probably are not too happy about since I did the shit with Disneyland, but I am better now! I love the little guy, and I think he loves me. He calls me daddy Een. I- Oh, I hope you don’t mind. I- He remembers you! I made sure of it. I didn’t want him to grow up not knowing his real father. And I- God Mickey I-”

“Shut up.”

“Mickey I-”

“I said, shut up!” Ian turns at Mickey in surprise. He goes to speak but is interrupted by Mickey, “You think you can just kidnap me with the help of your fucking brother-”

“We didn’t kidnap you! We-”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

“Sorry.”

“Do you really think that you can just make come to this place, pour your heart out, and magically everything will be okay?” Angry tears are falling from Mickey’s eyes, for the first time allowed to come out, to be seen. “You are such a jerk! Do you have any idea what it was like for me? Did you stopped even for a moment to think about your actions and their consequences?” 

Mickey turns away from Ian, angrily huffing out a breath. He starts pacing, pouring his heart out to the man who hurt him so much in the past. “You cheated on me! You kidnaped my son! You lied to me about taking your meds! To me! I was the only one who cared for you, who fed and washed you when you were to fucked to do it yourself. And that’s your way of showing gratitude? You thank me by using me and then throwing me away like some piece of trash?” Mickey punches Ian. Repeatedly hitting him in the chest, with blurry eyes from tears and throat raw from screaming. 

“Fuck you, Ian Gallagher! I loved you! I gave you everything, and you?” His knees are not able to hold him up anymore; he kneels down onto the ground with Ian immediately wrapping his body in a protective manner around him. He can’t look at Ian, but he feels his tears. Mickey shirt is getting wet from them. He knows that what he is saying is hurting Ian, but it is something that needs to be said.

“I-I- Sorry. I didn’t mean to do it all. I- I’m sorry.” sobs out, Ian.

“Sorry?” He asks incredulously. “Do you really think that one measly sorry will make it all better?”

“No, it won’t. I know that it will take much more than one sorry. I know that words will never be able to fix everything, but-” Ian takes in a shaky breath, ruffling his hair with a sweaty hand. “I swear to you, Mickey. I swear that I will do everything I can and more to make it up to you. I will spend the rest of my life devoted to you. Please, Mick. I- I love you.”

“I don’t know, Ian. I don’t know if I can trust you again.” He weakly tries to push Ian away, but he has too tight of a hold on him. He doesn’t really want to push him away; he just needs Ian to understand that he hurt him. That there are parts of him that are lost. Pain that no matter how much apologies will he hear will never go away. 

Mickey takes in a deep breath and makes a decision. “I don’t know if I can trust you again. But I am willing to try and work for our relationship. Are you?”

“God, yes.” He pulls Mickey even tighter, trying not to show the intense relief that he feels. “I will do it right this time.”

“What do you mean?”

Ian smoothes a confused frown on Mickey’s forehead with his thumb. Gently smiling into the eyes of the man, he loves. “I will take you out on dates. Shower you in stupid and useless gifts that you don’t really want, but I know you will keep hidden from anyone's sight. Introduce you to my family and be there for yours. I love you, Mickey, and I will prove it to you by being where I should have been this whole time. By your side.”

“Ian I- I-”

“I know, Mickey. Me too.”


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey spend a morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter so far.  
I hope you enjoy the introduction of a new member of the family.
> 
> \- MisakiSachio

The next morning Mickey gets woken up by the sun shining through holes in blinds. He stays there, unmoving and remembering the previous night. Ian was, surprisingly, totally a gentleman. They didn't end up in a bed, there was no heated making out, no wandering hands, and for the first time in ever, Mickey is happy about it. They didn't ignore their feelings, their past, but talked about everything. They cried and laughed. They spent a lovely evening without any heated emotions in the way, no one to judge them, no one they felt the need to hide from. 

He is content to stay in the comfortable bed the whole day, but an incredible smell of bacon forces him out. Firstly though his bladder is calling out for attention, after a quick stop in the bathroom connected to the master bedroom, he goes into a kitchen from where the pleasant smell is coming from. Mickey turns a corner and has to smile at the sight that greets him immediately. Ian in boxers and an apron. Dancing and softly singing along a song from the radio, trying not to be too loud. Mickey leans with one shoulder onto the doorway, a soft smile on his lips, and wonders when did Ian learn how to cook. He stares at the muscly back of the man in front of him and realizes how fucking horny he is.

"Whatcha doing?"

With a loud, high pitch scream, Ian turns around, spatula and half of a destroyed pancake flying off into a distance. "Mickey!" Nearly collapsing to the ground, he catches and holds himself up by the edge of the counter. While dramatically holding his chest, he says, "You trying to kill your fucking chef?"

"What, chef? You mean the one who just threw my fucking breakfast across the room?"

"Fuck you, asshole."

Mickey smirks at Ian and goes to find the fucking pancake. As he is looking for it, a small movement caught his attention. He bends down to look underneath the couch when he is suddenly attacked by a fluffy little devil with razor-sharp claws.

"AAA- What the fuck is this?"

"It- That's my- my cat," Wheezes out Ian, with tears streaming down his face from laughter. "His name is Loki." He rubs his eyes to stop them from being so blurry and goes over into the corner where his cat is hiding underneath a small table. "Here, here. The big meany didn't mean to scare you, baby. You can come out. He seems to be more afraid of you than you are of him."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Fuck off," Mickey looks at the satan in Ian's arms and cannot help himself but to smile. They sure painted a beautiful picture. It was quite cute. Especially when Loki swapped at his strand of hair with his little paw, this is something he, of course, will not mention to anyone. "When did you get him?" Asks Mickey, coming closer to them to scratch the wiggly kitten behind its ears.

"Not that long ago, a few months, maybe?" He smiles down. The beautiful smile that Mickey fell for so many years ago. "I found him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the little fella was hiding behind a dumpster. Shaking, cold and soaked from rain, I couldn't leave him there."

"Of course, you couldn't. You're Gallagher, after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You lot take in any stray," Mickey never felt anything so soft. This kitten has one hell of a cozy coat. "And don't even try and argue with me, Ian, you know I'm right." He looks up into Ian's eyes and sees him smirking at him. "What?"

"Never expected to see the day when Mickey Milkovich will be getting cozy with a kitten."

"Shut up!"

"No need to be embarrassed." Ian's answer is being flipped off by Mickey's retreating form. 

He flops down onto a couch. "So, will there be any breakfast, or do I have to fish the fucking pancake that flew somewhere behind the TV?"

"Jesus, you sure are a needy bitch."  
"Wanna say that again? Out loud?"

"Nope"

"That's what I thought."

Ian puts Loki down and returns to the kitchen. He finishes making breakfast while Mickey gets up and sets the coffee table. They spent the rest of the morning eating, talking and playing with Loki, while simultaneously trying to avoid any cuts from his paws. They watched some crappy movies and were laying on a comfortable couch. 

Suddenly Ian looks at Mickey and asks:" You doing something in the afternoon?"

"The fuck would I be doing," "I have no fucking job, no idea where Mandy is, my brothers are probably in jail, and I definitely don't want to see Terry. So no Gallagher, I don't have any fucking plans."

"Good."

"Good? The fuck? Wait, I know that fucking look! What are you planning, asshole?"

Ian just smirks. He puts a glass of orange juice onto the coffee table to free his hands and with the excitement of a small child, turns to Mickey. "Just a little surprise, now don't give me this look. You'll like it." He sneakily puts his arm around Mickey's hip. "Or at least a half of it."  
"Wha-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence for in that exact moment Ian makes use of his hand and stars to tickle Mickey. The flat is filled with their laughter and Loki's indignant meow for being accidentally pushed off the couch.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets someone very important.

Mickey was lounging in the living room, watching a crappy movie, playing with Loki, and occasionally annoying Ian, who was working on his computer. The fucker is apparently teacher now and has essays to read through and comment on. Who would have thought that he would become a teacher? He is about to ask Ian to do something more exciting than sitting inside all day when suddenly there is a knock on the door.

“Oh, They’re here.”

“Huh? Who is here?” Mickey looks at retreating and weirdly excited figure. “Is that the surprise?” He asks, but before Ian can answer, he hears the fucking voice. The fucking terrible voice, broken English, and harsh accent. Svetlana. What is she doing here? Mickey makes it quite clear the last time they met that she wants nothing to do with her. Guess she has tougher skin then he thought before. It is no wonder with the past she has. Being sold into prostitution by your own fucking father does not allow you to be a soft and shy person. He gets up to tell her to fucking leave when a shock strikes him. He’s here. A little copy of himself. His son.

“Yev?”

Suddenly a pair of brown eyes filled with childlike wonder turn to him and open in disbelief and shock. He expected him to hide behind his mother, to shy away from his. He is a stranger to Yevy, after all. When was the last time he saw him? Before he went to prison and even then, it was a few months back. Something close to 3 years. That is a long time for a child. He wouldn’t remember him. And that is probably not the worst thing ever, who would want to have an ex-felon, drug dealer and pimp for father? What kind of childhood could Mickey give him? He had the worst role model ever; he doesn’t know how to raise a child. He is not Ian for God’s sake. But he is surprised again.

“Daddy!”

The tiny body runs to him and holds him in a too-tight hug for five years old.

He is frozen on the spot. He remember him? How is this possible? How can a little child recognize someone whom he didn’t see for two years? He was him when he was 3 for god’s sake! Mickey looks down at a head full of dark brown messy hair, the small frame, and large eyes filled to brim with tears and feel his knees buckle underneath him. He kneels down onto the floor and hugs his son for the first time in their life. They are both shaking, sobs ripping from their throats, happy they are together.

Ian and Svet look at each other with glistening eyes and silently sneak to a different room, to give father and son some privacy for their reunion. It was such a sweet moment that Ian couldn't help himself and snapped a quick photo with his phone to blow out frame and put it on the wall. He wanted to start a collection of moments with their little family. A moment like this will be placed on display for everyone to see.

“Want something to drink?” Ian asks Svet softly as they enter the large living room. She sits down onto the sofa, and Ian continues towards the kitchen to get something small to eat prepared.

“Just a water, thanks.”

“Sure, no problem.” As he is silently working, he can’t help himself but still be slightly uncomfortable around Svet. A few weeks after Ian got a clear card from his doctor, he went by her place to try and mend their relationship, but mostly to try and get to know Yevy. She wasn’t having any of it at first. Vary from the whole kidnapping incident, but over the course of those two years, she started to trust him again. He actually became a free babysitter any time she needed, and he loved it. 

He loved the little man. As the days passed, Yevy looked more and more like his father. Even his behavior was so similar to his father’s. Confidence, talking back, and all in all, not taking any crap. The main difference was that Yev hated any kind of vulgar words; there was even incident in his kindergarten one time when some other boy was mean to their classmate and Yevy in true Milkovich personality that the only way how to stop him was to break his nose, which resulted in firm talking to, being grounded for a week, and Ian buying him an ice cream. 

As he puts a jug of water with glasses and a plate with some veggies and salami on the table, he sees Mickey carrying Yev into the living room and joining them. He sits down and rearranges limb of his son, to sit comfortably, but still firmly hidden inside his arms. Ian smiles at the sight and secretly snaps another photo before he sits down next to Mickey.

Tickling the little boy, “Hey squirt, how are you?” Yev giggles and looks at Ian with large, shining eyes, full of happiness and wonder.

“Great! Daddy is home!”

“I know I am happy too.” Ian smiles at Mickey, who looks as if he is on the verge of emotional breakdown. Ian squeezes Mickey’s hand in his and smiles reassuringly at him. Ian can’t even begin to try and comprehend how Mickey is feeling right now. Seeing his son for the first time in years, being able to accept as his own, without the reminder of how he came to be, and being accepted as a father. It is no wonder that he was speechless.

“I can’t wait to show you all my schoolwork! I have all A’s!”

“Is that right?”

“Yep!”  
“Well, look at it, my son is better at school than I was.” He pats him on his head, feeling weirdly proud of Yevy. He never felt anything like this. How is it possible that he was attacked by such a wave of protectiveness over somebody he knew for like 5 minutes? Why is he so proud that his son has good grades? Is this what the father should feel? Pride, happiness, love? He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this moment, but he will do anything in this world to be allowed to keep feeling this forever.

“Wanna put on some movie?” 

“Yes! Can we please watch The Lion King? Please, Een”

Ian fake frowns at the giggling child in Mickey’s lap. “I know you can say my name properly.” He goes to tickle him. A burst of loud booming laughter is heard, not even a second later. Ian found very soon that Yevy is very ticklish, which he apparently inherited from Mickey, for when he asked Svet, she told him that she is not. But of course, he is not sure how much can he trust the Russian in this matter. And he is not suicidal to go try it out himself.

“So-Sorry, Ian. Can we please watch the movie now?”

“Sure, buddy.”

Ian puts the movie on Tv, gets comfortable, and tries to hide his too blatant staring at Mickey, who looks as if he is stuck in a Wonderland. It makes him happy that Mickey is content right now, with his arms around his son, that he is now home with them.

Svet looks up from the movie, “You get a job, then you get more time with Yevy.” She looks at Mickey with cold eyes. It looks like she didn’t forgive him yet for getting locked up and leaving her alone with a child, no one really wanted at first. Being a single mother is hard, but being a single mother with a gay husband and having Terry as a father-in-law. Well, let’s just as that it is no wonder she is salty about this whole situation they found themselves in.

“Who the fuck-”

“Language!” She has one hell of a voice when screaming, people down on the street stopped in their tracks to see what is happening. “I will not have you teach my son that kind of words.”

Ian looks at her, “You know Yevy has worse potty mouth than Mick, right?”

“Ugh.”

“Not important. Who in the hell would hire a convicted criminal?”

With a smirk, Ian goes to say something when he is struck with the realization that Mickey is correct. Who in their right mind would hire an ex-criminal? The only people willing to do it are those who went into prison themselves, and he knows that Mickey wouldn’t want anything to do with his past life. There is no way Ian would let him go to his old practices of selling drugs and stealings things for livelihood. They need to find some other option for him, because Mickey is one of those people who would eat themselves alive, just sitting at home doing nothing. 

“Hey, it’s not going to be easy, but we will figure out something,” Tries to reassure him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we always do.”

As the movie comes to an end, Svet gets up to take her and Yevy’s coats. Before they get a chance to leave, Ian makes Yvet promise that she will bring the little man around in the next couple of days. At first, she doesn’t want to do it, but she looks at Yev and sees his pleading eyes staring at her.

“Ok, fine. I will bring the baby here. Saturday.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you hear, Daddy? I will see you on Saturday!”

“Can’t wait for Buddy.”

As the doors shut closed behind them, Micke turns to face Ian, taking him in. They both know that it is not going to be easy, but are more than ready for their future.

“Thank you, Ian.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Sure, you don’t.”


	5. A New Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the time when Mickey was away, Ian found himself a new hobby. He loves it, so why is he so embarrassed to tell Mickey about it?

They are lounging on the sofa, when Mickey suddenly looks up, “Do you really think I can find a job?”

“Of course, I am not saying that it will be today, but we will find you something.” Mickey thinking this is it goes back to watch the TV, but this pushed Ian’s mind into overdrive.  
What could be a good job for Mickey? He is not lazy, and if you don’T piss him off, he is a good person. He can’t deal with people, but some manual labor could be good for him. He is trying to figure out, when Ian gets an idea. There is one field, that Mickey is talented in. Something he has a lot of experiences with, where he wouldn’t have to deal with people and a wherewith little bit of luck, they wouldn’t mind his kind of full criminal record — a car repair. Mickey is great with cars, and he had to learn about them when he ran that little business with his brothers, where they stole a car, took it apart, and sold its parts. Sometimes though, they used those parts and made a new car. This could be it!

“Mickey?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever thought about becoming a mechanic?”

This caught Mickey’s attention, “Like, work with cars?” it is something he considered before, but never got a chance to do anything with this. He loved working with cars, especially taking them apart part, and taking an old car to figure out what is wrong with it and get it back into working order.

“Yes, is that something you would like to do?”

“I think so, yeah.”

Ian smiles down at him, “Ok then, tomorrow, we will look around if there is any job available.” He pats Mickey’s hair, snuggles into him, and turns his head to pay attention to whatever is on the Tv at the moment.

“Ok.”

“Oh, maybe you could walk around and ask? I can’t help you because I have work.”

“Yeah, what exactly do you do now?”

He pulls himself up into a sitting position, allowing Mickey to sit as well, facing him.” I am a teacher now.” 

Even though Mickey heard about it from Mandy, he was still surprised at this. He always thought that Ian would want to work in the medical field, not teaching snotty brats. “That is wow-”  
Ian can’t help himself but laugh at Mickey’s expression. Don’t take him wrong; he thoroughly understands his reaction. Ian never even imagined being a teacher. He is used to being around children all day and kinda raising them from his time in Gallagher’s home, but it is different taking care of your younger siblings in comparison to teaching children of strangers. He likes it, though. This work gives him a chance to get outside in between people, learn new things, and continue in his hobby he picked up in one of his manic episodes. 

“I know, right? But I like it. I love my students, a paycheck is good, and I have enough free time for my hobbies and people in my life so win-win.”

“Oh? What kind of hobbies?” This made Mickey’s face fall a little bit. He looked into his lap, thinking about the wasted time. Two years is a long time; it is no wonder that Ian found something to do. Mickey just doesn’t like that he doesn’t know what is it that his redhead loves to do in his free time. 

“Ya know. Music, cooking- Don’t give me that look, you love my cooking!”

“True.”

“And recently. Em-”

“Yes?”

Ian starts to make a beautiful impression of a lobster. His cheeks look very similar color to his hair. Subconsciously he scratches the back of his neck, all the while looking like he’s trying to curl himself into a ball. He didn’t understand why he doesn’t want to tell Mickey about his new passion, but it made him feel uncomfortable at the moment.

Mickey’s eyebrows shoot so high they nearly disappear into his hairline. “The fuck, man? Are you embarrassed?”

“no- I- yeah.”

“Why?”

It seems that the babbling Ian was working so hard on to disappear, surfaced again. “I don’t know. It just is- I’m not that great at it, and when I tell you, you’ll probably want to see it, and I don’t-”

“See what? C’mon man.”

If it is even possible, Ian pulled himself into even tighter ball of shame. “I- I write.”

“Like a writer? Stories?”

“Yeah, kinda, I am not good, though.”

Micke stares at him. This is the big secret Ian was so embarrassed to mention? Why? It was surprising, yes, but it was not something shameful or stupid. He was never into reading, but he knew that good writers are hard to come by, and if Ian’s writing is not hurting anyone, then he has no reason to hide it.

“Can-Can I see some of it?”

“No, I- I don’t really show it, anyone,” seeing the crestfallen look on Mickey’s face, he quickly adds, “But maybe after I finish something?”

“Yeah, I would like that.”

“S- sure.”

They smile at each other, gentle curving of their lips, gently gazing into the other’s eyes. At the same time they reach their hands, meeting in the middle, squeezing their palms together. Mickey looks into his lap for a moment, but then there is a finger, gently pushing his chin up, making him keep a direct line into Ian’s sparkling eyes. It has been a long time since he was happy and content. He can’t even remember when it was or if it was. He never got too many chances at a happy life. 

Father, an alcoholic, mother drug addict, and too many children underneath one roof? That is a recipe for disaster. He is happy that Mandy was able to escape life like that; he was worried that would she stay, their father would force her into prostitution. Or sell her for few bucks to marry some slimy pervert. Now she is in a different state, with a stable job and her new girlfriend. Apparently, Milkovich’s are gay and often. Because it turned out that Iggy is bisexual. In one of her few visits, she told him that Iggy is now somewhere in texas, living on a farm in a polyamorous relationship to a married couple, and is helping them to raise their children. Their life is wild. Who would have thought? He is curious as to what had befallen to their older brothers. 

Collin was an ok dude. Scared to do anything against Terry’s orders, but he always helped them when they needed it. It was just Tony who worried him. As an oldest child he was under the influence of their father the longest, and there was too large of an age gap for Mickey to really know him. The only proper memories he has with him are from their drug runs, but even then, it was more of the younger sibling’s business. He hopes Tony didn’t end like their father, but he doesn’t know at the moment. Maybe after things get calmer, he will hit some of his old contacts to try and find out what happened to the oldest Milkovich child.  
Right now, though, he intends to focus on his own little family. To get to know his son better, try to reconcile with Svet but mostly to get things cleared out between him and Ian. Mickey sees that Ian is trying. There have been no wandering hands, no lechery stares, and no stupid innuendos. It seems that Ian is genuine in his plan to court him and prove to him that he got better; he even has a stable job now. As a teacher! 

Mickey is curious about the new hobby of Ian’s, but he intends to show him the same courtesy he is. He will not snoop around, trying to get into Ian’s things, but that doesn’t mean that he will not use all of the weapons in is disposition. Namely, his puppy eyes. But he can’t rush this. It looks like Ian is serious about this, so he has to be slow. One day, he will get to read it all.


	6. An Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> 2 things:  
I am sorry for not posting for nearly a month.  
And this chapter has not been edited, so expect a lot, A LOT of grammatical errors and weirdly structured sentences.  
Also, not sure how active I will be the following month.  
This story is nowhere near finnished, but I do have a few more chapters in a store.
> 
> Hope you have Happy Holidays
> 
> -MisakiSachio

Large dark clouds covered the sky, stopping a sun from warming up this day. Temperature dropped significantly, there was a strong breeze playing with fallen leaves and plastic bags, making them float in the air and attack unsuspecting pedestrians. The wind tasted like blood, it’s metallic taste making him uneasy and bringing fort unwanted memories.

“It’s going to rain soon,” walking into the living from a large balcony that hugs majority on Ian’s flat, grabbing an umbrella and heading towards the hallway, where he can see Ian putting on his shoes. He hands Ian the umbrella. “Take this.” 

“Didn’t know you cared.”

“Shut the fuck up bitch. I just don’t wanna to take care of your stupid sick ass.”

“Whatever you say Mick.”

Stupid redhead. A crimson colour surfaced on Mickey’s cheeks, trying to hide it he abruptly turns his back at Unashamedly laughing Ian. He doesn’t understand what it is about him that makes Mickey feel like teenage boy with his first crush. But that is it isn’t it? Ian is his first crush. First kiss. His first everything, from friend to lover and betrayer. They really have long history together, the only bad thing about it that it is not exactly happy and bright history full of happiness and sunshine.

“Have any plans for today?”

Still pouting, Mickey turns back to face Ian, “Yeah, wanna try and find a job.”

“Good idea. Just, do you have a CV?”

“Shit.” Frowning lines appear on Mickey’s forehead, as he ruffles his hair in frustration. This is one of the things you don’t have to think about in South side. You just barge in some place, shout at the boss there if they need new employee and that’s it, you have a job. Not this Northside bullcrap.

“Hey, it’s okay. Use my laptop and write it. Then just send it to me and I will print it at work.”

“They’ll let you do that?”

“They don’t have a choice in that.”

Mickey throws his a confused look. What? What kind of bullshit is this? His boss doesn’T care that Ian’s practically steals from him work? “What?”

“Well, the school is kinda poor. I have to buy my own supplies, paper and ink to printer included. So, I basically don’t take anything from the school.”

“Oh, ok. That makes sense.”

They share an intense look. Before Mickey can stop himself, he stretches his hands towards Ian, and messes around with his collar, making it fold correctly. He can feel Ian’s eyes burning in the crown of his hair. As he is correning the position of said collar he accidentally touches the soft skin on Ian’s throat. He can feel his heartbeat, quickening it’s pace steadily, the longer he holds his hand in position. 

Mickey quickly steps away from Ian, his cheeks burning red again. HE clears his throat and looks up. “Well, good luck with those brats.”

Laughing he answers, “Thanks, and good luck with that job thing.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Um, okay, bye. See you in the evening.”

“O- okay, bye.” Why is it so awkward in between them? They were chill yesterday, hanging with Yev and Svet, watching movie and then having nice talk. “Bye, bitch!”

The door slams loudly behind Ian. With sigh Mickey goes to Ian’s office to take his notebook and try to write that damn CV. Why do these northise fuckers need to know every stupid detail of his fucked up life? And on paper? They make it seem like it matters whether he dropped out of high school or finished stupid university. in the end you have people without even a basic education making six digits and fuckers with a fancy degree working for a few bucks an hour. Life is not fair in this way. 

Mickey brings the notebook to living room, booting it along his way. He is trying to sit down when a angry meow makes him to nearly jump out of his skin. “Loki!”

“Meow!”

“Well, get the fuck out of my way, you dipshit!” Loki angrily hisses at him and jumps from the couch to run and hide into their bedroom. “Ugh, fucking cat.”

After opening a proper program for typing documents, he freezes in place. What is he supposed to write down? He opens internet and quickly looks for a template CVs but even then it doesn’t help him much. Education? He barely finnished fucing elementary school and even that took him more years then it is supposed to. Previous work? Does stealing, selling drug and being a muscle for hire count as proper experiences to write down? Probably not.

“This is bullshit!”, He slams the notebook closed, throws it next to himself and practically storms out of the flat. He sprints down the stairs, storms out of the building and doesn’t stop until he is at the end of the street. 

What now? Where does he go from here? Why is he such waste of space? Look at Ian, he has a decent job, has been stable on meds for years now and made something out of himself. And Mickey? He is here storming out fucking flats because he got frustrated when he didn’t know what to put on fucking piece of paper, he will never use anyway. 

He continues to stomp few streets down, when he looks up and realizes he stands in front of a pawn shop. This could be worth a shot. He goes inside and looks around. It looks like fucking dump, but he doesn’t have many options. 

“Oi, anyone here?”

There is quited ruffling heard from behind an open door on his right side, and a young looking nerd comes out. “Hello, how can I help you?” He still hasn’t looked at Mickey. 

“Yeah, looking for job. You got something?”

“Actually, yes we are looking for-” The boy stops suddenly, his eyes go wide, mouth agape and goes pale as a ghost. He starts to shake and takes few slow steps back, seemingly trying to hide behind the counter. it looks as if he is physically trying to get as far away from Mickey as possible. “G- Get out! I Don’t -We don’t want Mil -Milkovich here!”

“The fuck man?”

“GET OUT!”

“Geez, fine assface.”

With a sigh he leaves the store and continues to walk down the street. What the fuck was that? Milkovich is known and feared name that is true but this was little extreme. Probably some punk he had a business with in past that did not end good for that little nerd. It doesn’t matter, this is something Mickey way kinda expecting to happen. Who in their right mind would be willing to hire a Milkovich for anything other than something that involves breaking the law?  
Looking up he sees an advertisement for some boring ass disco club, few blocks down. It looks like it would be just waste of his time, but he can see if they don’t need new bouncer or shit like that. 

The entrance to the club looks bad. Like really bad. In that, only for wussies type of bad. Fucking flowers in ornate pots on either side of the entrance, stupid looking statuses slapped next to windows and pussies in colorful suits standing outside. Even if they would be looking for a new bouncer there is no way in hell he would want to work in place like that. People who come here are those that look down on the kind he is. snobbish, entitled little viagrotic fuckers that think just because their daddies have money they are deserving of something better than other people who have work to earn a decent living. 

Shaking his head at the ridiculous picture he continued his walk of misery, when he feel a wet blop fall onto his head. he looks to the sky and sees dark stormy clouds above him. Great, and he forgot to take the fucking umbrella. He has to hurry up or he will be the one soaking wet, cold and probably ill by the end of the day, not Ian.

It starts to rain. Heavily. In mere minute all of his clothing looks as if he decided to jump into a pool and did a few laps. Sighning he goes into a light jog, turning around and intending to go home, when he halts with a screech. There at the other side of the street there is the most beautiful car he has seen nin his whole fucking life, just standing there with no owner in sight. As if in trance he crosses the street and takes in a closer look. It’s old. Fucking vintage 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra. What the fuck is this kind of car doing here? He stood there, salivating for the car when a voice startled him from his wat daydream of one day driving this.

“You like that?”

“Fuck man, this yours?” Mickey looks at the elderly man who came out of a open garage door. He was tall, with large middle section and seemed like the owner of this place but most importantly of this car.

“No, it’s my friend’s, I am just putting into a proper state for driving.”

“Need help with that?” The man looks into Mickey’s eyes, it looks like he is trying to read into him deepest secrets. It looks like this man is one of those who can read others with just a glance in their directions. 

He scratches his beard, “Not with this one.” Mickey’s shoulders immediately sag down. Damn it would be great to land a job working on this car. “But I am looking for a new mechanic.”

“Damn, really?”

“Yeah, what do you say? Wanna work for me?”

“Sign me in!”

“Good, name’s Gilbert.”

“Mickey.”

They shook hands, and Gilbert told him to come the next day at nine, that he would show him where everything is and try his skills out. 

Mickey left in disbelief. Did he really got a job? And a one that he wanted to do since he was a little brat? This is one of those things that don’t happen to Milkoviches, Mickey has never had an opportunity like this, no one ever gave him a chance to prove himself. He promised himself that this is one of those things he is not going to fuck up.

He can’t wait to tell Ian about it when he comes home. Now though he has to sprint and get the fuck out of this fucking rain or he will really casch some stupid cold.


End file.
